


Of pleasurable Things

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No this is not angry sex, Really lazy and cozy, Smut, Woohyun has a thing for those brows, Yes Woohyun would like to try it though, topgyu, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: The angry arch in Sunggyu's eyebrow sends a jolt of pleasure down Woohyun's spine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... pwp because angry Sunggyu is hot Sunggyu? I don't even know
> 
> no, this is not angry sex, Woohyun would have liked that too much. Enjoy 

*

He's bored, not used to just idly sit around and wait for his band mates to come from practice. It may be because he's never just sat around and skipped practice even while injured before. But an ankle injury surely robs him off the ability to participate in their dance routine. And while it might have been welcome any other time, today he's just so incredibly restless.

He wants to do something.

But he's restricted; resting his sore ankle while the strain is still new, is supposed to make it heal faster. Woohyun just hopes that's the case.

He is saved from the agony of his own boredom when the door to his hotel room cracks open and Sunggyu strides in. The only thing their hotel room has got going for it is the space it offers, lacking in everything else - like a TV.

Woohyun doesn't point that out though, and neither does he move or say anything when he sees Sunggyu's expression and the way he strides over to the couch and takes a seat. The couch is conveniently placed right across the bed and that observation makes Woohyun shiver involuntarily.

So maybe he was slightly aroused. And maybe he is on his way to full arousal just by the mere presence of Sunggyu.

Said man is now sitting on the couch, sneering at something invisible, nose high and posture so straight, Woohyun feels sorry for whatever it is that's got his wrath.

But then again, the haughty posture and that almost feline like gaze send a pleasant shudder through Woohyun's body and he welcomes it all too readily. Maybe he's always had a thing for the way Sunggyu's eyebrows move.

And maybe he loves the way they arch up in an angry curve, showing exactly what's on his mind.

But hell, the man is hot and those delicate fingers beneath his chin add that touch of perfection to his stance. Woohyun feels the arousal deep in his belly coil in delight.

When he moves off the bed, crawling because he's supposed to be mindful of his injured leg, Sunggyu's eyes move to him, expression still in place. Woohyun can't help the smile on his face. He stands on one shaky leg, slowly finding balance on the other before he dares to place some weight on it.

Sunggyu has a hand stretched out for him when he's close enough to grip it and he takes it, grateful to let Sunggyu lead him forward.

But instead of dropping next to Sunggyu, he pokes Sunggyu's right thigh, demanding the man pull his legs together. And Sunggyu does, expression finally shifting. He's got one eyebrow raised in question, eyes shining with amusement.

Woohyun ignores him, sitting down to straddle Sunggyu. He's got one knee on each side of his lover, finding a nice position that puts no strain on his ankle. And then he nuzzles underneath Sunggyu's chin, feeling the small stubble burn his cheeks. He rests there, on his lover's chest, all too happy to be where he is.

Sunggyu apparently waited for him to settle in and get comfortable before he asked, "tired?" A hand is tracing the warm skin from his collarbones up to his nape before it finally tangles with his hair, while another skims across his back ever so lightly.

Woohyun grunts an answer, letting Sunggyu interpret that however he wants. He's not tired but Sunggyu's presence makes him want to be lazy...

And other things.

But for now, he's content to let Sunggyu pamper him for a few minutes.

Sunggyu hums, apparently pleased by Woohyun's limb body in his arms. His hand skitters to a halt every now and then, before he stops and fists the hem of Woohyun's shirt.

Woohyun inhales deeply and leans up, hands against Sunggyu's chest to find leverage. He's met with that delicious expression of royal anger. "You are in one hell of a mood," he comments, grin pulling on his lips.

Sunggyu twitches slightly, leaning in to steal a kiss. He lingers long enough to allow Woohyun one lick before he pulls back. Woohyun loves that Sunggyu prefers his bangs out of his face, it makes his gorgeous features stand out beneath all that hair.

"Nothing important. I'm irritated but it will fade soon," Sunggyu explains, grimacing even as he thinks about whatever bothers him.

"How soon is soon?" Woohyun asks, voice deliberately low. He lets his hands roam across Sunggyu's chest, finding the first button of his dress shirt. "Because I like that expression."

Sunggyu's eyebrow arches up again and Woohyun groans. He can't help it. He pulls Sunggyu by his collar and gives him a hard kiss. There is a rumble in Sunggyu's chest, Woohyun can feel the chuckle against his hands but he doesn't care.

Sunggyu has been on to him since before anyway. It's no new information that Woohyun rather likes Sunggyu's everything.

When he finally pulls back, licking his lips, Sunggyu's eyes are shining with amusement and the first hints of lust. Woohyun smiles right back.

"I can see you are eager." Sunggyu's hands are on his ass, pulling him closer and adjusting his position on his lap.

"Got a lot of restless energy. Help me out here." Woohyun thrust up, hands back on their task to reveal some skin. "You changed?"

"Took a shower," Sunggyu supplies, all too happy to let Woohyun take care of the buttons while he massages Woohyun ass.

"Nice thinking," Woohyun murmurs. He's getting impatient. Too many buttons and too little skin on skin. Sunggyu gives his ass a squeeze before he pulls his hands back.

Woohyun is about to protest when he feels the pressure on his erection subdue a bit as Sunggyu swiftly unbuckles his pants and unzips his fly. He melts against Sunggyu's chest as soon as he feels Sunggyu's hands beneath his boxers, right on his ass cheeks.

He sighs, suddenly feeling boneless against all that warmth. Sunggyu takes his time, just caressing him and pulling the globes apart, and every now and then, dipping a finger lower to press it against his hole. But he is careful not to breach that ring of muscles just yet.

"Bed?" Sunggyu whispers into his hair. Woohyun can tell he's just as content in their caresses as he is, but he is impatient.

"Here," Woohyun murmurs back, not bothering to move from his position though, grinding down instead. "Like this."

"Hmm," is all the reply he gets. But Sunggyu's hands start moving again and soon, Woohyun is rewarded with a finger for his patience. He pushes back, titling his neck to latch onto Sunggyu's chin. "I got no lube here, though," Sunggyu points out, pulling one hand away to grab at his hair.

Woohyun let's Sunggyu guide him into a kiss, face up and hands fisted into the unbuttoned shirt as Sunggyu thrusts his finger in, a steady rhyme to accompany him.

There is a slight burn when Sunggyu adds a second finger, the stretch offering delicious friction. Woohyun whines low in his throat, enjoying the feeling to his very bone. He pushes back against Sunggyu's fingers, let's Sunggyu suck on his tongue before he finally pulls back, but not really. His lips are still on Sunggyu's, seeking warmth as he whispers against his lover's, "back pocket."

Sunggyu's hand leaves his hair and Woohyun immediately goes for his right earlobe, sucking at the piercings. Sunggyu groans, hand in Woohyun's jeans and pulls his fingers back out.

Woohyun is about to protest but Sunggyu just squeezes him hard. "Too tight, can't get it out." And he goes back to sucking. The cool metal against his tongue feels nice so Woohyun forgives Sunggyu, while the older man tries to wiggle the condom and lube packages out of his skinny jeans, all the while leaving small kisses on Woohyun's nape.

He rips the packages with his teeth, before giving the lube to Woohyun, a silent order to help him lube up his right hand while his left goes down to try and push those jeans down somehow. When Woohyun is finished, his jeans are just beneath his ass. He tries to stand on his knees, arching up, hands in Sunggyu's hair as he drags that mouth back against his own.

Sunggyu takes his position for what it is, an invitation, and goes back to thrusting his fingers in. The thrust is smooth, two fingers gliding in easily. Their kiss is fiercer with Woohyun pouring in the energy he couldn't spent anywhere else. And when Sunggyu brushes his prostate, Woohyun freezes on his knees, going still in Sunggyu's arms.

It's Sunggyu who chuckles and kisses his cheek before adding another finger, waiting for Woohyun to adjust to the stretch. So, he eases down slowly, his knees going weak. When he is back on Sunggyu's lap. He presses his face into Sunggyu's neck, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

Pushing back, he tries to stifle a moan, the burn of the stretch making him impossibly harder. "One of those day," Woohyun whispers, pushing back against Sunggyu's still fingers, "we are going to have amazing angry sex."

Woohyun flinches as Sunggyu suddenly thrust his fingers in, ripping a moan from him. "I don't think so."

"Why not?" Woohyun goes boneless again, letting Sunggyu's fingers work their magic. Sunggyu's chest is warm against his cheek as he gasps every so often.

"When we are angry, we usually avoid each other’s." Sunggyu sounds breathless too, thrusting up against Woohyun for some friction on his own neglected erection. Woohyun relishes in the moment, knowing he isn't the only one who is a mess.

"I would love you tongue deep in my ass with that arrogant look," he whispers, kissing Sunggyu above his heart. He pulls his hands back from Sunggyu's sides, reaching down to finally release Sunggyu's arousal.

"I would fuck you into submission," Sunggyu adds and Woohyun can hear the grin in his voice even without looking. He is rather busy stroking their dicks together, forehead pressed against Sunggyu's chest to ground himself. He's feeling a pleasant buzz in the back of his mind.

"I would like that." And he would. And maybe they wouldn't spend days being angry at each other for no real reason. He imagines it, Sunggyu thrusting a tongue together with his fingers and groans loudly, finally slapping Sunggyu's hands away from his ass when he is done with the condom. Lifting himself back on his knees proves harder than before, as he pants, "I would like that very much. But right now..."

He doesn't have to continue his sentence because Sunggyu catches on, hands on his thighs, pushing him up. "Right now, you want to ride me," he finishes for Woohyun.

Woohyun rewards him with a lingering kiss, trying to balance himself with one hand in Sunggyu's hair and another on the man’s arousal, guiding it to his slick hole. "I do."

He sinks down slowly, easing the head into his body, hissing at the intrusion. He tries to relax his body, tries not to squeeze down when Sunggyu's hands press into his skin. And when he is finally seated, Sunggyu balls deep in him, he moans in pure pleasure, letting that feeling consume him for a moment.

Sunggyu's hands are back on his ass, pulling the globes and squeezing them together again, breathing in Woohyun's hair as he waits.

"Tongue deep," Woohyun repeats like a promise and rolls his hips.

That's all Sunggyu needs as he finally allows himself to thrust up, shaking Woohyun's whole body with every slow pump of his hips. He tries to find a rhyme with Sunggyu, rolling his hips down, falling into their dance as he meets Sunggyu's every thrust. Their bodies move in union, soft moans filling the room.

But as much as the slow pace and the synchronized motion of their bodies is pleasurable, the air is getting hot, the slow build just not good enough anymore. Woohyun bites into Sunggyu's neck, mouth open in breathless pants, silently demanding for Sunggyu to go harder, faster.

And Sunggyu does, slamming right into Woohyun's heat, the slap of skin against skin filling Woohyun's ears.

"Fuck, you are so hot on my cock," Sunggyu groans out, hands on Woohyun's hips to hold him in place, to go harder. Woohyun loses his vision, seeing white for a while, barely aware of what Sunggyu is saying. He's so close, so very close.

"S-Sunggyu, I'm-"

"I'll fuck you through it. Come on my cock." It's a demand, and Woohyun can't fight it. He searches for something to hold him, to ground him while he gives up control of his senses. His fingers find leverage in Sunggyu's hair, mouth pressing clumsily against Sunggyu's in a silent plea for help.

And then he comes, hard and untouched on their bellies and cries into Sunggyu's mouth. Sunggyu doesn't let up on his thrusts though, fucking him through his orgasm as promised and leaving him absolutely lost in space, moaning and shuddering through his release.

When he finally calms down enough to think again, his harsh pants turning into small gasps, Sunggyu lies him down on the couch, holds his hands up against the armrest and snaps his hips in sharp and short thrusts.

Woohyun tries to free his wrists, wants to touch Sunggyu, needs him close but a growl from his lover stops his movements, an angry glare directed at him. Woohyun trembles, holding back a whimper and stays still, just watching Sunggyu as he hovers above him.

"I'm close," is all the warning Sunggyu gives him, suddenly stopping his fast pace to roll his hips in, twice, three times before he goes back to fast, hard, and finally comes over the edge with Woohyun's names on his lips.

He allows Sunggyu to fall onto him, spreads his arms and pulls Sunggyu's exhausted form tightly against his chest. "We are so having angry sex," he promises and breathes Sunggyu in. He needs this so much, needs to feel Sunggyu in his arms.

It takes Sunggyu a while to come down enough to process the comment, laughing when he does. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"I fucking loved it," Woohyun admitted, not the slightest bit ashamed. Why should he, when his lover is just that sexy. "You got that arrogant gaze going for you. Most of the time I want to drop to my knees and blow you."

"Oh my god." Sunggyu chuckles against his collarbones, pulling up enough to kiss Woohyun silly, lick his swollen lips and rest their foreheads together. "Is this where you finally admit all your dirty kinks?"

Woohyun grins, giving Sunggyu his best challenging look. "Think you can hold up with me, old man?"

"Think I can do way more than that." And to prove his point, he snaps his hips up.

Woohyun slaps at his arm, still too sensitive for any of this. "Don't move. Not yet anyway."

"Shower?"

"Think you can carry me? Injured leg and all?" Woohyun asks, giving his best innocent look. He's exhausted and sore and doesn't want to move yet.

Sunggyu grunts in response, gathering Woohyun in his arms, mindful of his leg and stands up.

Woohyun will deny that he squealed, holding tightly onto Sunggyu's neck not to fall. "Pull the hell out first!"

"No. I carry you on my rules."

Woohyun groans, but doesn't protests anymore. The pull on his ass is nice and it's Sunggyu who walks like an idiot as he tries to keep them connected and walk to the bath.

It doesn't work out though, Sunggyu's cock slipping out half way down the room. Woohyun laughs at the disappointment on Sunggyu's face, more amused than he should be.

And he thinks, he might as well say it in words for Sunggyu to understand. "You know, you are my biggest kink."

It's the truthiest truth he's ever said.

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving comments is very encouraged and kudos are welcome. Tell me how you liked it! I'm not nervous at all :)


End file.
